Angel Beats - A Demonic Encounter
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: After the passing off the remainder of the group, Kanade and Otonashi are the only ones left, although neither of them know what they truly want to be able to pass on. Later, Otonashi comes across a book and accidentally summons a demon named Kira Shizumi, who pledges to assist him in getting closer to Kanade and thus, allow them to pass on. Rated M for mature scenes and language.


**Angel Beats: A Demonic Encounter**

**Story Description: **After everyone else passed on, Otonashi and Kanade decide to try and find a way to help each other happily pass on. The only problem is, they have no idea how to do that, and Kanade has begun acting strange ever since they became the only ones left. And when a strange book with an even stranger person is thrown into the mix, is this a recipe for disaster or perhaps one for happiness?

**Story Genre: **Romance, Comedy

**Story Rating: **Rated M for mature language and scenes.

* * *

**Angel Beats: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 1**

* * *

"See you later man ..." Hinata said with a saddened smile.

"Yeah … see you." Otonashi replied with an equally looking sad smile. The two friends went to give each other a high five, but just as their hands were about to connect, Hinata faded away and vanished in a brilliant blue light. "So, that's everyone, huh …?"

"Everyone except you and I." Kanade said, appearing behind Otonashi, looking up at him with her deep blue eyes.

"Well, yeah … so, what do you want to do-"

"We need to pass on now."

"Okay, but how are we going to-" Otonashi was stopped when Kanade suddenly grabbed his wrist and began pulling him away. "H-Hey!"

"There's somewhere I've wanted to go with you, come on." Kanade said in her monotone voice while leading Otonashi away from the schoolyard. They went across the track field, up the steps and around to the other side of the building, coming up to a large flight of stairs.

"Has this always been here …?" Otonashi asked as they began ascending the large staircase.

"Yes, I've kept it isolated though, nobody has been up here before."

"I-I see ..."

The two teens continued their ascent, eventually coming to the top where they walked even more. The school's rooftop was now in plain view. After climbing a good sized hill, they finally stopped at the very top where there was pure green grass with a patch of flowers nearby. Kanade led Otonashi over to where the flowers were and let him go. There was a nearby container that was sealed shut.

"Wow, this place is so pretty, why hasn't anyone been up here?"

"Whenever the resistance team got close to here, as it would be a very useful spot given it's high altitude, I made sure I did everything I could to stop them."

"W-Why did you-"

"I wanted to save it for a time you and I could come up here … together ..." Kanade fidgeted with her fingers as a slight blush creeped across her face. "You know …"

"Hm? What is it, Kanade?" Otonashi looked down at her, his deep emerald eyes seemed to paralyze Kanade, as she was unable to move or say anything more. She looked down, hiding her face and let out a small sigh.

"It's nothing."

"Alright … but wow, it really is nice up here … **and cold!"** Otonashi clung to himself and shivered as a cold gust of wind blew right down the back of his shirt.

"Sit down." Kanade ordered.

"W-Why-"

"Just do it."

"F-Fine …" Defeated, Otonashi slowly sat down next to the flower bed.

"Now wait for a moment." Kanade grabbed the sealed container and opened it, taking out a pure white blanket. She unfolded it and walked over in front of Otonashi and sat down in between his legs. Throwing the blanket over the both of them, Kanade wrapped them both up in it and scooted back, then laid her head back on Otonashi's chest. The petite girl let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes as another blush creeped across her face.

"H-Hey, Kanade wha-"

"I've wanted to try this for a while."

"What is tha-"

"Yuri-san told me about it, it seemed fun."

"What did she call-"

"Cuddling."

"Why was Yuri telling you about-"

"She told me it was warm, and you do it with special people."

"Why do you keep interrupting-"

"You're supposed to put your arms around me." Kanade looked up at Otonashi with pleading eyes, the deep blue color of them were like an arrow, piercing right through Otonashi.

"B-But that's … kind of embarrassing …"

"I don't think so." Kanade smiled and grabbed both of Otonashi's arms and wrapped them around her, resting his hands on her small, flat stomach.

"K-Kanade …" Otonashi shyly hugged Kanade gently, a deep blush running across his face.

"Yuri was right, this is warm." Kanade smiled and nuzzled Otonashi's chest with her head.

"Y-Yeah … so what do you want to-"

"We need to pass on next."

"O-Okay, but how-"

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"To help you pass on."

"Oh …" Otonashi stopped for a second, "well, is there a library around?"

"There is."

"Can we go there then?"

"Okay, let's go." Kanade stood up suddenly and packed the blanket away.

"Wait, you mean right now?"

"Why not? This is what you want to do to help you pass on, right?"

"Well I did say I wanted to go but, I was just blurting out something random, I don't think visiting a library will actually help me-"

"Come on." Kanade began walking away, leaving Otonashi still sitting down.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Otonashi ran after her, descending down the staircase and heading towards the school. "_I was … kind of enjoying that."_

Reaching the bottom of the staircase and eventually arriving back at the school, Otonashi still couldn't get Kanade out of his head. Her warmth, her delicate and petite figure were all too enticing for him, he had never noticed how cute she really was until now.

"Wait, what the hell am I thinking!?" Otonashi yelled, smacking his face multiple times.

"What's wrong? Why are you hurting yourself?" Kanade asked, staring up at him.

"It's … nothing. So where is the library we're going to?"

"The school library."

"The school has a library …?"

"Yes."

"I-I see …" Since when has the school had a library? And why did he not know about it in the first place? There's no way the forward assault team didn't know about it, but if they did know about it, why hadn't they ever gone there? It could have been used for a meeting room, or something of the sort. Maybe it got destroyed?

"We're here." Kanade said, pointing to the large structure in front of her. The front of it was entirely glass, bookshelves were barely visible inside all of the darkness. The door had spiderwebs and dust covering it, showing it hadn't been open for quite some time. The door made a creaking noise when Otonashi slowly opened it, spiders jumped off and dust flew everywhere.

"Kanade … I'm not so sure about-"

"Enter." Kanade said, pushing Otonashi inside. The smell in the air was suffocating, it smelled like a cemetery, full of dirt and neglect. When the light was turned on, the bulbs on the ceiling exploded, showing that they were definitely not in working condition to begin with.

"It's good we don't need much light to see … but still, this place is depressingly dark." Otonashi cautiously walked forward and began exploring the bookcases, looking for a book that interested him. They were all so old though, some of the titles were either faded or gone completely.

"I'm going to be over there." Kanade said, wandering over to another aisle a few paces from Otonashi.

"Alright, just make sure you don't-"

"_Hmm … flat chest, silver hair, an innocent virgin … she's exactly my type." _An evil, lecherous voice echoed in Otonashi's mind.

"Who's there?!" Otonashi called out in shock, taking a step back.

"_Aww come on Lust, you already have me and-"_

"No, I don't have you, I don't

_**want **__you, go away, slut."_

"I-I am not a slut!"

"Yes you are, and I'll explain why …"

There was now a second voice, and it sounded like a female's this time. Otonashi just sighed and shook his head, maybe being separated from everyone had caused some sort of side effect, possibly from loneliness? Whatever it was, it wasn't welcome.

"Something wrong?" Kanade poked her head down her aisle, staring at the boy shaking and gently punching his head.

"Huh? Oh, n-no nothing is wrong, I'm just hearing things."

"Be careful." Kanade retreated back to her book aisle.

"Be careful of what …?" Otonashi sighed and reached for a book with a visible title that read, "The Lovecraft's Guide To Monsters and Horrors". While it didn't sound like a very inviting book, it was the only one that still had a readable title on it.

"_... And that is reason number 457 of why you're a complete slut."_

"S-So mean …"

The voice was sniffling, most likely crying.

"_I'm mean because you're a clingy whore, go away, nobody loves you. Anyways, kid, you really don't want to open that book, trust me."_

"Are you talking … to me?"

"_No, I'm talking to the other moron holding a dusty old book. Yes I'm talking to you, you twit!"_

Otonashi looked around him but he couldn't see anybody, so how did this voice know that he had picked up this book? He wasn't sure, but if the voice didn't want him to open this book, maybe it was something special? Something that the owner of the voice wanted? "I have to find out what's inside." Otonashi flipped open the book to a page with strange writing that he couldn't understand, the only thing that was readable was in large, bold print at the top of the page.

"Nyarlhotep …" The book was a dictionary of some sort that listed all kinds of monsters, their names, their portrait and what they were capable of. Unfortunately, Otonashi couldn't understand any of the book, so he wasn't sure what these monsters could do. Suddenly, the book began to shake, and the page began to glow a bright white. "W-What the-" Otonashi dropped the book as a small, white portal began to form on the page.

"Whew, finally, freedom!" A girl's voice rang out, as a silver-haired figure began to slowly come out of the portal. "So, you're the boy that released me? I have to thank you properly, come closer …" The girl smirked as the rest of her body began to come out, she looked like a normal human, dressed in a plaid dress with white stockings.

"W-What the hell, who are you and what's going on?!" Otonashi gasped out in surprise.

"You released me from my confinement, and so I'm coming out, that's what's going on. As for who I am … I'm the chaos that always crawls up to you with a smile, Nyar-"

"_Nope." _The mysterious voice rang out again.

"Aww come on, not again, why won't you let me-"

"_Nope nope nope." _The voice was getting louder, until finally another bright light appeared from a book directly across the area where the book Otonashi picked out was. This light was dark purple, drowning the area in a dark, mysterious feelings. Suddenly, a figure covered in black shot out of the book, and kicked the mysterious girl with a lethal flying side kick to the face, pushing her back into the portal. The stranger picked the book up, closed it, and returned it to the shelf

"Listen to me next time when I tell you not to do something, you half-brained monkey." The voice was the same one that Otonashi had been hearing in his head, except this time he knew where it was coming from.

"Y-Yes … who-"

"I'm a demon, that's all you need to know. I've been watching you ever since you came into this world, seeing all those different people you came in contact with and how you interacted with them. There was one girl, however, that stood out more than any other girl you talked to. I'm talking about that silver-haired loli over there. I already know you love her, so don't try and lie to me."

"W-What, but-"

"No, shut your face, you love her and you know it. Now, I know you're too much of a wimp to make any kind of move, in fact, she had to force you to make a move on her. You know, the whole "cuddling" thing. If, when she asked you "what you want to do" to help pass on, you had answered something along the lines of "I want you", things would have taken an … interesting turn." The stranger scratched the back of his head, which was concealed by a hood, and cleared his throat.

"Wait … what do you mean by-"

"Nevertheless, I'm going to help you, I've decided to assist you in gaining the guts to ask Kanade out and/or defile her."

"W-Wha-"

"Although I'm sure you have no experience, don't worry, you'll learn along the way …"

"Why does everyone keep interrupting-"

"Because you're a boring twit who can't hold a conversation for shit, you never say anything interesting and every time you **do **say something, you usually end up killing whatever mood is currently in the atmosphere. To sum it up, you suck."

"You're very blunt …"

"No, I'm honest. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself …" The stranger un-zipped his jacket and threw it aside, revealing himself. He had long, silver hair, piercing red eyes, and a fang that extended out of the left side of his upper mouth. "My name is Kira, the physical demon embodiment of the sin of Lust, and I'll be your partner until you can complete the task. It's nice to meet you, Oto-chan." Kira gave a wicked grin, as Otonashi froze at the thought of a demon following him around.

"What's … going to happen to me now?_" _

"Well, to put it bluntly, you're going to have a very … interesting time from now on. You'll never have a boring moment from now on until the time you pass, so until then, just bear with it." Kira looked over to the book he came out out and grabbed it. "Also … if you ever hear a female's voice coming from this book, don't open it."

"_Aww~ come on Lust, can't I come out and play too~?"_

"I'll let you out when you close your damn legs you slutty dog."

"_Even slutty dogs need love too sometimes …"_

"Maybe, but not from me, go find a bowling pin or something. Anyways, like I was saying, don't let her out." Kira turned to Otonashi and gave him a stern look.

"Y-Yeah … I won't."

"Good … now then, we have to think of a way to get you closer to Kanade, since she's already setting up the flags, I seriously doubt it's going to be very difficult, we just need the right setting and you need some balls …" Kira pondered for a moment on the matter at hand, then stopped and held up a finger dramatically in the air. "I've got it!"

"Got what, exactly …?"

"You've already been on a picnic with her, and as every sensible human being knows, what comes after a picnic?"

"Um, bears?"

"Not only are you wrong, you're stupid." Kira covered his face with his palm and tried to wipe away his facial expression of lost hope. "No you idiot, rain, rain usually comes after a picnic. Think about it, how movies have you seen where the man and woman try to have a picnic together, but just as they're about to get it set up, the weather disturbs them?"

"U-Um, not too many, I don't watch very many-"

"Nobody cares about your life right now, this is about Kanade right now."

"But you just-"

"Anyways! What you two need is a romantic rainy-mood scene. This is perfect, damn this is too easy, I could be a miracle worker! Oh wait, I am …" Kira sighed and grabbed Otonashi by his collar. "Yeah, fuck this job and my life, anyways, let's go."

"H-Hey, wait! Where are you taking me!?" Otonashi yelled as Kira flew up through the libraries' roof, flying through the sky and over the school's track field.

"Hmm … nah, too boring, definitely not romantic at all. Let's try some place else." Kira said as he continued his flight through the air, Otonashi hanging below him, praying that Kira's grip doesn't wane.

"T-This is insane! What do you think you're doing?!"

"What? It's not like you'll die if you fall, you'll just be reincarnated."

"That doesn't mean this is a good-"

"I got it! I see it, this is perfect!" Kira cheered as he quickly and sharply flew down towards the ground, Otonashi waving in the wind behind him.

"Kanade~, help me~!" Otonashi whined.

"Impact in three, two, one …" Kira plummeted into the ground below, causing a good sized crater to form. He dug himself out of the rubble and dusted himself off, then grabbed Otonashi, smacked him a few times to bring back his consciousness, and dusted him off as well. "We're here!"

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Otonashi blinked a few times to get the dust out of his eyes, then looked around to scan his surroundings. He was at yet another place that he had never been to before, in fact, it looks like nobody had been here in quite some time, but it was once inhabited. They were in the middle of a small village on the outskirts of the school near a lake, there were small stands that had food still cooking and sitting out, as if they had just been prepared. "Where … are we?"

"It looks looks like a small fishing village of some sort, it's pretty far from the rest of the area you're used to walking around, at least a good 500 kilometers from the school grounds." Kira helped Otonashi out of the crater, then used some magic to fill it back up, restoring the ground to brand new.

"500!? Just how fast were you flying?!"

"Well, at a starting speed of 30 kilometers a minute, and an acceleration speed of 12 kilometers every 5 seconds, and we flew for a good couple of minutes, but stopped twice to scan a few spots bringing our speed back down to 0, I'd say we were going about-"

"P-Please, you're hurting my brain …" Otonashi groaned, math never was his strong suit. "Putting that aside, what does this village have to do with Kanade and I?"

"You moron, don't you see? This is the perfect spot for a romantic rainy scene! Now, I just need to set up a few things and make some preparations, all you need to do is get Kanade to come here."

"It's 500 kilometers from the school grounds! What do you want us to do, walk here!?"

"Hmm, good point … I'll take care of that too. New plan, get Kanade to go to the track, there will be something waiting for you two when you arrive." Kira began waving his hands around in small circles, dark purple energy began to form in his palms as he whispered ineligible incantations.

"U-Um, okay … so how do I get-"

"**Gular Asj; X'rithj **(Demon Arts; Castaway)**!**" As Kira shot some of the energy coming from his palm at Otonashi, it enveloped him and sent him spiraling back towards the school grounds.

"N-Not again! Help me~!" Otonashi screamed, as he headed for the ground a second time. Otonashi plummeted towards the ground, landing right in front of the library, creating a large crater that sent out a shock wave, making the entire ground shake. Kanade stepped out of the building, and walked up to Otonashi who was laying unconscious in the middle of the crater.

"Hey, wake up." Kanade said softly, smacking Otonashi several times across his face until he finally came to.

"Urgh, why is everyone slapping me today …?"

"How did you make that crater? Where did you go, I was looking for you, you left me alone …" Kanade was visibly saddened, hurt filled her eyes as she squeezed Otonashi's shoulders, "don't do that ever again, please …"

"Y-Yeah, I won't … sorry."

"Don't go back on your promise."

"I won't, I promise. Now, um, come with me to the track, I have something to-"

"_**No you idiot, not right now! I told you I have to get things ready, I can't do it that fast, you know! Stall her for at least ten minutes, talk with her or something.**__" _Kira whispered into Otonashi's mind, startling him making him jump several inches off the ground, to which Kanade just smiled and giggled.

"You're acting strange today."

"Am I? I couldn't tell … ehehe …" Otonashi rubbed his head and smiled a little. "Do you want to talk for a little bit …?"

"How long?"

"U-Um, about ten minutes, I guess …?"

"Okay, but then you have to take me to the track."

"R-Right …" Otonashi and Kanade sat down on the edge of the crater, their feet dangling down into it. "S-So … if you don't mind me asking, what did you do after you got my heart?"

"I …" Kanade grabbed Otonashi's arm and pressed it up against her chest, laying her head on his shoulder.

"H-Hey-"

"I lived as much of my life as I could, happily and healthy … I couldn't have done it without your heart, Otonashi."

"W-Well, I guess I figured since I wasn't gonna use it anymore, someone may as well get some use out of it, hehe …" Otonashi blushed as he felt Kanade's small breasts press up against his bicep. "But … I'm glad my heart went to someone as cute as you, Kanade …"

"Really …? I'm glad you think I'm cute …" Kanade smiled and looked up at Otonashi, slightly pursing her lips and closing her eyes, her face inching closer towards his face.

"**Aww~ shi~t my brother you about to get some tongue!**"

"H-Huh?"

"Otonashi … please …" Kanade's lips inched closer as Otonashi began freaking out inside.

"**Wait, shit, this isn't right! Stop her, bring her to the field now!**"

"U-Um, let's go to the field now, you said you wanted to go right?" Otonashi broke free from Kanade's grip and then stood up, heading towards the field.

"Okay …" Kanade whispered, a tint of sadness hung on her voice as she followed Otonashi.

They walked through the school grounds, passing multiple buildings that all held precious memories for Otonashi. The place where he first "woke up" in this world, where Kanade first killed him and where Yuri tried to stop him, and the building where he woke up in the nurse's office. Otonashi smiled softly, knowing that his friends were in a better place now and were most likely much happier, he continued on with his walk with Kanade, stopping when they got to the track field. Upon scanning the area, Otonashi automatically noticed a small box in the middle of the track.

"Come on, let's go." Otonashi said, running up to the black box. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a large mine-cart, large enough for a good amount of ore and rocks to fit in, or two people of average size. "Are we … supposed to get into-" Otonashi stopped when Kanade climbed into the mine-cart, peeking her head out of the top.

"Come on, let's see where this leads."

"But there aren't even any-" Just as Otonashi began to speak, purple tracks appeared out of thin air, their transparent, sparkly form made them seem obviously surreal, as if an unnatural force created them. "Tracks … never mind …"

"Come on." Kanade grabbed Otonashi's arm and pulled him towards the mine-cart. Otonashi groaned and climbed in, and as soon as he sat down next to Kanade, the cart creaked and slowly began it's climb up the tracks. "Here we go." Kanade whispered, once again grabbing Otonashi's arm, resting her head on his shoulder as they climbed even higher above the ground, the tracks appearing one by one before them as the tracks behind them disappeared.

"It's kinda cold up here, huh?" Otonashi blushed as his fingers gently brushed against Kanade's hand.

"Yes, let's … cuddle, again." Kanade sat between Otonashi's legs again and laid her head back. Otonashi sighed and admitted defeat, wrapping his arms around Kanade, resting his hands on her petite stomach. Kanade smiled and closed her eyes, the cool breeze blew through the two teenager's hair, the high altitude air smelled crisp and clean, completely natural and untouched by any kind of smog or smoke.

"Hey, Kanade … how long do you think this ride is going to last? It's going pretty slow …" Otonashi looked over the side of the mine-cart and down at the ground below, they were really high up, the trees looked like ants.

"I hope … it lasts a long time." Kanade squeezed Otonashi's hands and looked up into his eyes. "Why … did you run away at that time?"

"Urgh …" Otonashi wasn't sure how to respond, since he basically did run away from the opportunity of kissing Kanade. "I … I guess, I wasn't expecting you to-"

"So … you were frightened …? Am I scary?" Sadness filled Kanade's words as she looked back down.

"N-No! You're not scary, you're very … cute, I just … wasn't-"

"You weren't going to kiss me …?"

"I-I don't know …"

"Do you not like me, Otonashi …?"

"I … I'm not sure, I haven't given it much thought …"

"So, there's a chance you do?"

"I guess … there is."

"I'm happy …" Kanade smiled and nuzzled her had against Otonashi's chest, making him blush and shift uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, um … when you do that …"

"It goes 'up'? Don't worry, that's normal."

"Even though you say that … I don't want it to … poke you."

"Don't worry, it's okay, I wouldn't mind if it did."

"Wait what? Whoa!" Otonashi and Kanade jerked forward as the cart came to an abrupt halt. The two teenagers flew out of the cart and landed on the ground with a rough 'thud'. Otonashi was face down in the dirt whilst Kanade ended up landing on top of him, sitting comfortably on his back. "How did the cart end up here so quickly at that speed …? None of this makes any sense, and I've been having the worst day ever …"

"On the bright side, you've gotten to cuddle with me."

"Urgh, I don't know if it's worth this pain though …" Otonashi agonizingly stood up and stretched his back out, feeling multiple small cracks ring out into the air. "So where exactly are-" Otonashi stopped when he saw what was before him. Kira had transformed the abandoned fishing village into a beautiful island themed party spot. Torches and flowers covered every hut that was visible, there was a large floating two-story hut in the middle of the lake with large stones leading to it. On each side of the stones was a large torch whose fire burned beautifully in the air, it looked as if someone put a lot of care into setting this up.

"Otonashi …" Kanade whispered in awe, staring at the sight before her.

"W-Wait, I can explain! This is … um, okay so maybe I can't explain, but I promise I didn't-"

"You didn't set this up for me and you …?"

"Huh …?" Otonashi cocked his head at Kanade confusing response.

"Didn't you make this secretly so that one day you and I could enjoy ourselves here … alone?"

"_**Say yes, say yes you freaking flea on a pea!**__" _Kira once again whispered into Otonashi's mind, although he was nowhere in sight.

"U-Um … yes, yes I did set this up, I guess …"

"I'm glad, you really do care about me …" Kanade smiled again and hugged Otonashi before running off towards one of the huts where freshly cooked smoked salmon was laid out in front on a stone plate. "You can cook?"

"Y-Yeah, I used to cook back when I was alive …" Otonashi laughed to himself, then gulped out of nervousness when Kanade began to eat the salmon. "H-Hey!"

"It's really good … hey what's that?" Kanade set down the salmon and walked over to another hut that had a different assortment of sweets laid out on a stone plate just like the previous hut had. "You can do sweets too?"

"A little, yeah …" Otonashi sighed as Kanade began stuffing her face with every type of sweet that she saw. "_She really likes food …"_

"

_**Duh, that's why I laid out all this food, I knew she loved it. I've been watching her for a while, you know.**__"_

"O-Oh yeah …"

"

_**Now, go on, continue.**__"_

"R-Right, let's do this …"

Otonashi took a deep breath and walked up to Kanade who was now beginning to eat some barbecue that was laying out in front of a small hut. "Is that good?"

"Yes, it's very good …" Kanade looked up at Otonashi, she had barbecue all over her mouth and cheeks, Otonashi just laughed and smiled.

"Here, let me help you with that." He wiped some of the barbecue off of her cheek and licked it off of his finger. "You're right, it really is good." A slight blush creeped across Kanade's face, then suddenly an idea sparked in her mind.

"C-Can you wipe more off for me?"

"Y-Yeah, sure …" Otonashi reached down and wiped off more barbecue sauce off of Kanade's cheek with his index finger, and just as he brought it back up, Kanade grabbed his hand and took his finger into mouth, beginning to suck the sauce off. "K-Kanade, wha-"

"Mmph … it's good …" Kanade continued sucking on Otonashi's finger, sucking on it completely, her tongue swirling around his fingertip.

"_W-Why … does this feel so good …?"_

"

_**Pfft … virgins these days …**__"_

Ignoring the rude response from Kira, Otonashi tried his best to stay calm as Kanade sensually sucked on his index finger, then pulled it out of her mouth with a loud 'pop'. Neither of them said anything, instead they just continued eating the food that was laid out for them. Soon, all of the huts that had food prepared were completely empty.

"That was good …" Kanade said, wiping off her face with a napkin she had in her pocket.

"Y-Yeah, it was … so, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"O-Okay … how about-"

"**Gular Asj; Q'tricel Oritval **(Demon Art; Weather Manipulation)**!**" Kira grunted in Otonashi's mind, suddenly the sky turned dark with rain clouds, and rain drops began to fall from the sky, slowly at first but they quickly began to increase in number and size.

"C-Crap, quickly, let's go there!" Otonashi pointed to the large, two story hut that was floating on the lake. The two teenagers hurriedly began stepping across the stones to get to the hut. "Be careful, these stones are slippery."

"O-Okay." Kanade grabbed a hold of Otonashi's hand and walked close behind him. "In case one of us slips, the other can save them."

"Y-Yeah, come on let's hurry." Otonashi and Kanade crossed the trail of stones and jumped onto the hut in the middle of the lake, it seemed stabilized to the bottom of the lake, since it wasn't shaking or moving one bit, regardless of weight being added to it. "Come on, get inside." Otonashi ushered Kanade inside, and closed the door behind them. The inside was cozy, there were torches lit around the room that had plastic covers around them so they wouldn't catch anything on fire, there was a couch and two rocking chairs, a fireplace and a rug that read "welcome home". On the right side, there was a staircase leading up to the second floor.

"This is … really nice …" Kanade said, taking her shoes off and walking towards the couch.

"Yeah … but man, we really got soaked out there, the rain came out of nowhere and it came way too fast, it's a good thing we got out-" Otonashi stopped when Kanade began unbuttoning her school uniform, "K-K-Kanade, what are you d-doing?!"

"We'll get sick if we don't get out of these wet clothes." Kanade slid off her skirt and top, leaving her only in her bra and panties. "Come on, takes yours off too."

"I-I'm alright, really, getting a cold isn't that-"

"No, take them off, now." Kanade demanded in a quiet, calm voice, tugging at Otonashi's shirt.

"F-Fine, can you look away though …?" Kanade nodded and obediently turned around as Otonashi removed his clothing except for his boxers. They hung their clothes up in front of the fireplace and sat down on the couch, putting some distance between each other since they were nearly naked. "U-Um … are you-"

"Do you not want to be near me …?"

"Urgh …" Otonashi was worried that the space he put between them would be questioned by Kanade. "I-It's not that, I mean, we don't have all our clothes on so …"

"I … don't really mind …" Kanade blushed and began shuffling towards Otonashi, who pressed himself up against the corner of the couch.

"W-Wait, Kanade I don't think this is a good-" Kanade pressed her petite, half-naked body against Otonashi's, sitting in the same position they were when they were cuddling, sitting in between his legs. "Urgh, Kanade you shouldn't do this …"

"Why not? Because you are a man and I a woman?"

"W-Well …"

"Or … is it because you don't want to 'poke' me?"

"Geh- …" Otonashi blushed hard as he felt a certain part of his body wake up and show up for the party. "Y-Yeah, that's it …" Otonashi tried hard to prevent that part of his body from growing any more.

"You don't … have to hold back, you know." Kanade ran her fingers up Otonashi's legs and thighs, making him squirm in place.

"Haah … haah …" Otonashi breathed out in distress as he felt his body getting hotter. "I-I don't want to do something … hnn~ … that I'll regret …"

"Do you regret meeting me?" Kanade turned around and sat up on her knees, her chest resting just below Otonashi's chin.

"N-No, I don't …"

"Then why …" Kanade closed her eyes and looked down as tears began falling down her cheeks, "why are you avoiding me …?"

"Kanade …" Otonashi placed a finger under the crying girl's chin and brought her face up, her deep blue eyes filled with tears as she peered back at him. "I'm … not ignoring you on purpose, I guess … I'm just doubting it."

"You're … doubting me?"

"No, not like that … I'm doubting whether or not I'm a good enough man for you, and if I deserve you or not …"

"_**Yes, good, Oto-chan! Guilt trips always work on females!" **_

"What … would make you think that?"

"I guess it's just … this entire time, ever since I arrived in this world, back when I and everyone else were still fighting you, I was completely useless …" Otonashi smiled slightly and looked away.

"No, you weren't-"

"I was though, every single mission we had, every attack we plotted out and executed, I always ended up getting killed, captured, or messing up somehow … I'm not good with guns, I don't know any hand-to-hand combat, and I'm not very smart … I'm just, not very good at anything I-" Otonashi stopped when Kanade gently slapped him across his face.

"Stop … none of that matters, talent with weapons or fighting, nor one's intelligence or physical condition can measure one's worth to another …" Kanade brought her hand up to Otonashi's cheek and gently cupped it in her palm.

"Kanade …"

"Don't say you're not good enough, it makes me sad …" Kanade smiled as tears fell down from her eyes again, "because you are good enough, especially for me, you let me live a normal life, I couldn't have done it without your heart …"

"But you still ended up-"

"That doesn't matter! You helped me live a little longer, you let me enjoy as much of my time as possible, and … because of that, I met you." Kanade pursed her lips and began inching closer to Otonashi's face. "Please, don't say you're useless …"

"Alright …" Otonashi swallowed his nervousness and closed his eyes, bringing his lips closer to Kanade's. "_Thank you …"_

Their lips came together softly, as if they were made for each other, they fit into each others embrace, Kanade sinking into Otonashi's body. Their kiss was soft, not very deep, but enough for them to be able to feel each other's feelings pouring into one another's body. They parted lips and stared into each other's eyes, a blush creeping across each of their face's.

"Kanade …"

"Otonashi!" Kanade yelled, pressing her lips up against Otonashi's once again, this time she was more aggressive, sliding her small, child-like tongue into his mouth and swirling it around his own tongue. They kissed over and over, their hands exploring each other's bodies as their tongues danced around each other. Kanade moaned when Otonashi's hand slid over her small breast, then took his hand in hers and pressed it up against her chest, giving him permission. Otonashi moaned as he began slowly and gently massaging Kanade's petite breasts, they fit perfectly in his hand.

"_Otonashi … please, touch me more …" _Kanade slid off her bra and cried out when Otonashi broke their kiss and wrapped his lips around her pink, erect nipple whilst he massaged the other breast. "A-Ahn~!"

"Kanade … I love you …" Otonashi sensually licked and sucked on the petite girl's nipple, grinding it and pulling it gently with his teeth.

"I-I love you t-too! Hnn~!" Kanade wrapped her arms around Otonashi's head and pushed his face harder against her chest, begging for more. As she cried out in pleasure, Otonashi slid his free hand down to Kanade's thighs, and gently began twirling his finger on the outside of her sweet spot, making her spasm and cry out louder in pleasure.

"Your panties are soaked, Kanade … you were really hoping for this, huh?" Otonashi's shy side dissipated as he gently rubbed and grinded his finger against the wet spot on Kanade's panties.

"T-That's not- ahn~! Haah …" Kanade let out moans of pleasure as Otonashi slid off her panties and suddenly pushed his fingers into her wet, waiting vagina. "M-My mind is going b-blank …"

"So soft …" Otonashi whispered into Kanade's ear as he began sliding his fingers in and out of her sweet spot, beginning a rhythm of pumping his fingers and sucking on Kanade's breast.

"Hnn~! Ahh~!" Kanade was going crazy, her entire body was spasming as waves of pleasure washed over her. "I-I'm gonna-"

"Don't hold back Kanade, go ahead …" Otonashi continued his rhythm of pleasure giving as Kanade cried out, grabbing a fistful of Otonashi's hair, pressed his face against her breast and bucked her hips against his hand, and let out her first orgasm given to her by another.

"Haah … haah … haah …" Kanade kept her grip on Otonashi's head and breathed deeply and heavily as her bodily juices flowed onto Otonashi's hand.

"You came so much, Kanade … you're such a dirty girl." Otonashi smiled as he licked up some of Kanade's juices off of his hand. Suddenly, the petite girl hopped off of Otonashi's lap and onto her knees on the floor, beginning to slide off his boxers. "W-Wait-"

"No, I can't wait any longer …" Kanade removed Otonashi's boxers, allowing his hardened member the freedom it so desperately longed for for such a long time. "It looks … funny."

"S-Sorry …"

"No, don't apologize, I love it …" Kanade wrapped one of her small hands around Otonashi's hardened penis and gave the head a small lick, inducing a pleasured moan from Otonashi.

"K-Kanade … that feels amazing …" Otonashi gripped Kanade's hair as she inserted as much of his penis as she could muster, her tongue sliding up and down the shaft as it went into her mouth and throat. Suddenly she stopped, knowing she reached the limit, and began gently sucking on the head of Otonashi's penis as she used her hand to pump the shaft, causing intense feelings of pleasure and ecstasy to wash over Otonashi.

"Gah! Hnng~!" He cried out, spasming each time Kanade swirled her small tongue around the head of his penis, desperately resisting the urge to shove his penis all the way into her throat. "K-Kanade, I'm gonna-"

"Already …? I don't want it to end yet …" Otonashi couldn't help but briefly think about how much of an inexperienced virgin he was, and how short of time he was lasting, but maybe it was because he loved Kanade so much? He didn't have time to ponder on it, as Kanade quickly removed his hard member from her mouth and stood up, using two of her fingers to spread the lips of her vagina, still leaking with her fluids. "Here … please …"

"Come here …" Otonashi gestured Kanade to sit down, she placed her small legs on either side of Otonashi's thighs and began to lower her hips. "Be gentle …"

"I will be …" Kanade grabbed Otonashi's hardened penis, aimed it underneath her, took a deep breath and thrust her hips downward, penetrating her vagina with it, quickly and harshly ripping her hymen causing her to scream out in both pain in pleasure. "Nnn~!"

"Kanade, are you alright …? You're so tight …" Otonashi became concerned when he noticed a small drop of blood fall down Kanade's thigh.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay … just sit there and enjoy yourself …" Kanade smiled and kissed Otonashi, keeping their lips interlocked as she began to bounce her hips up and down on his throbbing cock, feeling the deepest parts of her body rubbing against it. The pain was beginning to quickly be replaced by pleasure as her vagina stretched and shaped itself to Otonashi's penis.

"Haah! K-Kanade, that feels s-so-" Otonashi moaned out loudly, gripping Kanade's small and soft butt in his hands, assisting her hips' movement and speeding up her momentum.

"O-Otonashi!" Kanade screamed out, further increasing the speed of her riding, feeling Otonashi's penis poke against her womb with each thrust inside her.

"Kanade, I'm- gah … at my limit!"

"M-Me too …" Kanade and Otonashi kissed once again and moaned into each other's lips as they orgasmed in unison, Otonashi's sperm filled up Kanade's womb and began to leak out of her.

"S-Sorry, Kanade … I couldn't pull out in time …" Kanade slid Otonashi's penis out of her vagina which immediately began leaking both of their fluids. She smiled and kissed Otonashi gently on the lips before hugging him, pressing his face again her chest.

"No, it's okay … it's what I've wanted all this time, you've made me so happy …"

"Kanade … me too, I've loved you for so long, but I wasn't sure if I was good enough for you … I was scared."

"There's no reason to be scared anymore, don't think about anything else, that's all in the past, you should just be here … with me." Tears ran down Kanade's face and she smiled and kissed Otonashi's forehead.

The couple quickly cleaned up using a couple of nearby towels and baby wipes, and helped each other get dressed. The fireplace turned itself on and quickly warmed the room up, giving off a pleasant and cozy aura. The two teenagers embraced each other on the couch, wrapping themselves up in each others embrace, and sighed softly. Suddenly, as if to purposely break the mood, Kira's voice rang out in Otonashi's mind.

"_**Your very first time, and you let the girl be on top? You lazy fuck … ugh, oh well, I guess I should be happy, this job is quickly coming to an easy close, there's just one more thing you need to do.**__"_

"W-What is it …?"

"

_**Bring her to the second floor of the hut, there's something waiting for you two there.**__" _The voice disappeared and prompted Otonashi to slowly stand up and take Kanade's hand.

"Come on, there's something on the second floor for you."

"W-What is it …?"

"I … don't know, it's a surprise. Come on, let's go." Otonashi held Kanade's small, fragile hand in his own and led her up the stairs. "_Truth is, I don't even know what's up here …"_

What was waiting on the second floor surprised both of them. A room full of pictures taken throughout the time Otonashi was in that world were framed across the wall with a small lit torch in between each of them. Some of the pictures were happy, showing times that Otonashi and the others were getting along, eating peacefully, or pictures of himself and Kanade in the various situations they ended up in. The others were saddening, they showed the moments just before all of Otonashi's friends disappeared and passed on, such as Yui in her little baseball uniform, or Yuri saying goodbye to Kanade. Otonashi couldn't stop the tears as they began falling down his cheeks, the happy emotions piercing his heart as he cried silently.

"Otonashi … when were these pictures taken?"

"T-That's …" Otonashi stopped for a moment to collect his composure, "it's a secret, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I love it … they bring back memories. Hey, what's that?" Kanade pointed to the furthest wall. A pedestal with a glass box resting on top of it sat underneath a large picture of the moment Kanade and Otonashi first met, them standing before each other, their eyes peering into one another's. The couple walked over to the box and gently opened the lid to reveal its contents.

"R-Rings …?" Kanade whispered softly, her entire body trembling as Otonashi reached into the box, pulled out the two rings and held them up to the light of one of the torches. They were both solid gold with engravings on both of them.

"This one reads 'Otonashi' and the other reads 'Kanade." Otonashi smiled and handed the one that read 'Otonashi' to the trembling girl, her hand closing around the ring as it dropped onto her palm.

"B-But when did you-"

"Kanade …" Otonashi embraced the shaking girl, softly rubbing her back and comforting her as she began to cry. She didn't hold back this time, she let the tears flow out without resistance as she sobbed loudly.

"Otonashi … Otonashi …" Kanade cried over and over, burying her face in her lover's chest.

"_**It's a 'we'll meet again soon' ring, even when you two pass on, the rings will go with you, and you two will eventually be able to find each other once again.**_"

The sudden realization that he will soon be separated from Kanade hit Otonashi hard and fast, he cried along with her, burying his face in her soft hair, holding her tightly as they cried together. They weren't sure how much time passed, how long they were standing there, holding each other and crying in each others embrace, but they didn't care, time meant nothing to them, they both knew they would soon separate, and they wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

"Kanade, this ring … it means we'll meet again soon, even when you and I pass-"

"No, don't say that …!" Kanade screamed, her tears refusing to stop.

"We'll always be together, I'll find you again Kanade, I promise I won't stop looking for you until I find you again."

"Otonashi-!" Kanade stopped as she began to turn transparent, her body beginning to sparkle as her physical body faded away.

"Kanade!" Otonashi held Kanade even tighter as she faded away.

"You've made me so happy … you let me live longer, and you showed me the meaning of true happiness, I love you, Otonashi …" Kanade's body faded away completely, leaving nothing but glimmering light that flew up into the sky.

"_Goodbye …" _A voice rang out in the air. Otonashi dropped his arms and peered out the window, the rain stopped and the sun shone brightly in the sky, the sun's rays penetrating the make-shift window of the hut.

"Yeah … see you soon …" Otonashi smiled and slipped the ring on his left ring finger, then turned to the staircase where Kira was standing, staring at him with emotionless eyes. "You … you did all of this for us?"

"What can I say? I care about my clients."

"But, how are you allowed into this world, since you're a-"

"A demon? I have connections with the guys upstairs."

"I see … is that so?" Otonashi smiled as his body began to fade away.

"Wait, Otonashi! Do not take that ring off, no matter what you do, that ring is going to keep your fate connected with Kanade's, you cannot take it off."

"Yeah, I won't …"

"And … take care, Otonashi, it was … fun while it lasted."

"Yeah … see you." Otonashi faded into the sky, a glimmer of light rose into the air and dissipated. Kira sighed and looked around, walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Ugh, I could be sitting in their love-making right now … this is disgusting." The teenage boy just smiled and threw an arm over his eyes. "How many years has It been since I watched over that girl, waiting all this time for Otonashi to appear before her? I wish you two the best, and … good luck." A dark purple light shot down from the sky and enveloped Kira, sucking him back into the same book he was released from not even 2 hours ago.

* * *

**~In Another World~**

* * *

The alarm clock went off loudly, screeching its annoying noise into the ear of the high schooler who was just starting his final year. He smashed the "off" button and threw himself out of bed, with his messy brown hair and exhausted eyes, he felt and looked like he just woke up from a massive hangover after a huge party the night before.

"So, I'm a senior starting today, huh …?" Otonashi yawned and stretched, feeling his back pop. He peered as his left hand, once again studying the mysterious ring he has worn for over a year straight. "Maybe I'll finally find this person …" He ran a finger over the top of the ring that read "Kanade", even though he had never met someone of that name in his life, he was sure it meant something.

After brushing his teeth, showering and putting on his freshly washed uniform, Otonashi headed downstairs to eat breakfast. The rest of his family had left already, so he was alone in the house. Checking his watch and making sure he still had plenty of time to get to the opening ceremony on time, Otonashi finished his breakfast and put the dishes away. Just then, a ring at the door alerted him to a person's presence.

"Hey, slow poke, let's get a move on!" Otonashi opened the door to reveal Hinata, a boy that he met in his 2nd year of high school, and his girlfriend Yui, who Hinata had apparently met by crashing a baseball through her window.

"Yeah, come on, let's go! We don't want to be late!" Yui threw her arms up in the air and waved them around, her lower half immobilized by a wheelchair that Hinata began pushing alongside Otonashi as they walked and chatted about their first day of their senior year.

"We still have half an hour, you know … there's no rush." Otonashi yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"That's just like you, always the last one to arrive anywhere, sheez you're so useless …"

"Hey, hey! Hinata that isn't nice!" Yui furrowed her brow and poked her boyfriend in the cheek, "don't you know my favorite saying? Talent with weapons or fighting, nor one's intelligence or physical condition measures one's worth to another." Yui stopped for a moment and thought to herself, "and I guess that includes being late to places …"

"I-I guess …" Otonashi chuckled, "who came up with that saying anyways?"

"Mmn~ … don't know!"

"Hey Otonashi, are you gonna take that ring off for the entrance ceremony? People might think you're married." Hinata said with a chuckle.

"No way! I'm not sure why but, every time I go to take this ring off my hand, something in my heart tells me it would be the worst mistake of my life."

"You're a pretty fuckin' weird guy, Otonashi." Hinata hit his friend in the back and laughed heartily.

Hey~ don't be mean to him, Hinata, he isn't weird! Come on, let's hurry, hyper speed, go!" Yui pointed on ahead.

"Alright, get ready!" Hinata yelled, running ahead of Otonashi, pushing Yui's wheelchair faster as they flew down the sidewalk.

"H-Hey! Wait for me, you guys!" Otonashi yelled, running after them as they came upon a cross way and sped across the street. "Come on Hinata, that's dangerous, you need to watch-"

"Kyaa!"

"Gah!" Otonashi yelled as he collided with another pedestrian who was also running towards the same cross way, not watching where she was running. They stopped and fell just in front of the street as the light turned red, a car who seemed to be spiraling out of control sped through the light, narrowly avoiding Hinata and Yui. "C-Close one … I would've been a goner …"

"O-Ow …" The young girl Otonashi collided into held up her left hand that was scraped and turning red.

"I-I'm so sorry, here, I have some anti-bacterial spray in my backpack." Otonashi un-zipped the top pocket of his schoolbag and pulled out a small bottle of spray. "Here, may I have your hand?"

"Y-Yes …" The girl shyly held her hand out, and Otonashi took a hold of it.

"This may hurt a little." Otonashi pressed down on the bottle's nozzle, and sprayed some anti-bacterial medication on the girl's hand. He inspected the wound to make sure it wasn't anything serious, and just as he did, he noticed something on the girl's ring finger.

"H-Hey … where did you get that ring?" Otonashi asked, he sounded both frightened and excited.

"I-I don't know … I can't remember where I got it." The girl held up the ring for Otonashi to read, and just as he thought, it was the exact same design as his, just a regular golden ring that has a single name across the top, only instead of the name on his ring, the girl's ring read his name, "Otonashi."

"Look …" Otonashi held up his shaking hand to reveal his ring that read "Kanade" on the top.

"B-But … that's my name …" The girl and Otonashi's eyes met for the first time, and suddenly, memories of another world flooded their minds. Memories of weapons, and a resistance team, dark creatures and other-worldly powers poured into the deepest parts of them. Then, one more memory came, it was of a silver-haired boy, setting up what looked like a village full of food. Then, he held up his palms and from them, dark energy poured forth into the air. The ground shook, and from the lake a large hut rose to the surface. The boy floated up to the top into the second room and walked up to a pedestal with a glass box resting on top of it, and placed two rings, their rings, on a pedestal. He smiled and turned, seemingly facing them as if he was talking directly to someone that was right in front of him.

"_Otonashi, when you finally see this memory … you've found her. I wish the two of you the best of luck, and may you two live happily with each other for the rest of your lives." _The memory faded as both teenagers came back to their senses, sitting on a sidewalk in the middle of busy traffic, they stared wide eyed at each other, as tears began to fall from Otonashi's eyes.

"_Kanade …"_

* * *

**_~Chapter End~_**

* * *

_**~Author's Notes~**_

* * *

Hello everyone, Ecstasy here! Thank you all for reading my first Angel Beats fan fiction, it took some time and a lot of hard brainstorming to try and get all of the characters and interactions to match with the actual show as much as possible. I know I did make a couple small mistakes, such as mentioning the library was old and never used, and the way Kanade addressed Otonashi. In my defense, I wrote this entire thing when I had no internet for nearly 5 months, I was i~n my Army training and we weren't provided internet. Anyways, I thank you all for reading, please Rate and Review (you don't have to, but it'd make me happy!) and tell me what you thought of it. The second chapter, the prologue, will be released within a month. See you all in the fan fiction world!

**_~Love, Ecstasy~_**


End file.
